She Calls the Morning Birds
by xorie5
Summary: One Shot. A short fic about a woman named Kayleen who managed to tie down the womanizer. First try at a oneshot, so critism welcom


**This is a one shot fic... I dunno... it kinda just popped into my head, and i decided to write it down and it turned into something that wasn't too bad...**

**She Calls to the Morning Birds**

Waking before the sun rose, Kayleen looked next to her on the bed. The love of her life lay there sleeping, his dark eyes covered as he slept peacefully. With the soft light of the dying fire, Kayleen silently observed her husband. He was strong and lean, his muscles rippling even in his sleep. A mop of short curly black hair adorned his head, and a pair of dark eyebrows snaked above his eyes. They had been wed the day before, and there had been some surprise when it had been first announced. Some had said that it was a miracle to have been able to get the famed Lancelot, the womanizer, to settle for one woman, but she had done it, and stolen his heart, like he had stolen hers.

Rising slowly from the bed, so as not to wake him, Kayleen stood next to the bed and stretched. Grabbing her dress that had been thrown carelessly on the floor the night before, she dressed as quietly as she could. When she was finished, she walked over to her mirror and vanity, and grabbed her brush, and silently brushed out her waist length red brown hair. Crossing quietly, Kayleen made her way to the door and opened it. With one last look at her sleeping husband, she slipped out the door.

Padding silently down the cold stone walls, Kayleen stode purposely towards the gardens of the Palace. Opening the door to the walkways, she went inside, and smiled. Breathing deeply, Kayleen inhaled the smells of the trees and flowers. A smile lit her face as the sky above her started to light.

_I'll wait for the sun to rise, and then I will go back to our chambers._ She thought to herself, not wanting to concern Lancelot with her whereabouts. Slowly, the sky turned from it's black, to a soft hue of blue. Picking up the edges of her skirts, Kayleen walked further into the gardens, until she was completely under the trees.

A bird chirped, and another one answered. As the sun rose, the wild world around her was waking to it's call.

Kayleen pursed her lips and raised her face to the trees. Suddenly, a cascade of sounds were falling from her lips. Chirps and whistles, and the occasion shriek. Suddenly, a chorus of birds answered her call as they took wing and flew off to the sky. When all had fallen quiet, Kayleen lowered her hands that she had risen when the birds had answered back, and turned to head back inside.

"Leaving so soon?" Kayleen froze at the sound of the familiar voice. A grin spread across her face as she turned around to find Lancelot leaning up against one of the trees, his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"I truly am sorry, but I woke early this morning, and I wanted to come out here and share my joy with the birds." At her words, Lancelot raised an eyebrow, and she giggled.

"So you thought to leave your poor husband cold in his bed, while you came out here and flirted with the birds? I am hurt, you wound me deeply my love." A comically hurt expression came across his face, and Kayleen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Forcing her face into a serious expression, Kayleen replied, "Well, at least I know why Tristan is the scout, for when I got up this moment, you didn't so much as stir." Looking around her, her expression melted into a thoughtful one.

"Do you know, that this is where you first met me?"

Lancelot pushed off of the tree he was leaning on, and nodded. "Yes, I remember, and you were doing what you just did. And I asked if you could teach me that. And then you tried...but..."

Kayleen was laughing by now. "But all you could do was blow air and spit through you mouth. You were helpless." Lancelot smiled and stepped closer.

"That I was, but not as much as you are going to be." He said with a smirk on his face. Kayleen gave a small shriek and grabbed her skirt and ran past him, doging his arm as he tried to grab her as she raced by. She laughed as she heard him cry out in annoyance. Suddenly she heard footstep behind her, and she shrieked again, and picked up the pace.

Grabbing the door, Kayleen was laughing to hard to get it open quickly, and by the time that it started to swing open, Lancelot had come up from behind, and slammed it shut again. She turned to find him laughing, and she could only join in. She barely had time to register the mischievous glint in her husband's eye, before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Kayleen gasped and pretended to be offended as she pounded his back. He only laughed the louder, his rich baritone voice echoing in the halls.

A door behind them opened, and Tristan poked his head out. Kayleen saw him, and called to him.

"Tristan! Please, help me! This crazy man won't let me down!"

A smirk crossed the normally stonic face. "Why should I? You look perfectly comfortable where you are."

Kayleen could only gape at the man as he smirked at her and then shut his door again. Lancelot kicked open the door to their chambers, and finally flipped Kayleen back over his shoulder and set her on her feet. Turning around, he went back to the door and shut and locked it.

"Now you, my little bird, need to be tamed." he said, coming closer to her.

Kayleen took a step back, a teasing smile on her face. "Ah, but there is one thing that you seem to have forgotten my love." she said.

"And what is that?"

"You can never truly tame a bird, for as soon as you open the cage, she will fly on out to the open sky. So, in fact, I am still as wild as ever." With that, she turned and pulled shut the open curtains, and then grabbed Lancelot by hit shirt collar and dragged him over to the bed.

**Well, that was kinda a new thing for me, but eh... what ever. The idea for the calling of the birds came from one of my neighbors. One morning I woke up just as the sun was rising, and I went out back on my deck, and next door, a man came out and he all of a sudden let of this chorus of whistles and chirps, and suddenly, the air was filled with the calls of the local birds. It was cool.**

_Elvenstar5_


End file.
